


The First Snow

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, POV Castiel, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's first winter as a human man approaches and he wants to experience the first snowfall. So he makes Dean drive him out to an empty field without telling him why. There's only one person Castiel wants by his side for that first experience in a long series of first experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snow

"Cas, are you drunk? What are we doing out here? We could be at the bunker, where there's  _heat_ , watching a movie right now," Dean complained as he pulled the leather collar of his jacket higher over his ears. "It's friggin  _cold_ out here."

"I'm aware of the temperature, Dean," the former angel replied.

Cold bled through his own winter coat, in fact, but he wasn't going to miss it. And, of course, he wanted Dean there with him when it happened. Castiel had been tracking the storm for a full day and he knew it would hit Lebanon any minute now. Sharp, pricking sensations of new excitement and anticipation brought the freezing air to an exhilarating standstill.

"Tell me again why we're sitting here in the middle of an empty field?" pressed Dean with a patient glance at him.

"You'll see," replied Castiel, his eyes entirely focused on the sky.

Castiel slid further back on the hood of the Impala, careful not to lean too hard on the windshield. Of course Dean took it as an invitation. He always did when Castiel's legs stretched out before him. The hunter sat on the edge of the hood between the former angel's boots and reclined backwards, head pillowed on his thigh. A faint smile twitched Castiel's plump lips as his fingers automatically passed through the top of Dean's hair. Moments alone like that were rare. He guessed Dean didn't care so much about the freezing night as long as he didn't have to worry about Sam or Kevin seeing them touch a little too much.

Even through the dark night, Castiel observed faint reflections of light from the earth roll over the surface of the clouds. The wind picked up, slicing through their chests with such vigor that both men bound their coats tighter in unison. Yet Dean never complained or cajoled Castiel into going back to the bunker to watch the Batman movies again.

"Your cheeks are freezing," Castiel commented softly with his hands stretched around Dean's face.

"Your hands are even colder," muttered Dean, looking up at him.

Smirking, Castiel leaned over and nearly folded himself in half quite easily to press an upside down kiss on Dean's frozen lips. Dean's hand hooked around the back of his neck, holding him close for a second and a third kiss.

"Who knew you were this bendy?" he asked teasingly.

"My vessel came this way." He shrugged. It wasn't just his vessel anymore. It was  _him_ but sometimes he still slipped into the old ideas.

As he leaned back and looked to the cloudy, dark sky again, he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. Dean said it was the ugliest mustard yellow thing he'd ever seen but he never told Castiel not to wear it. That was how a lot of things passed between them. They argued, they drove each other insane at times, and they had the entire universe against them at times, but they never could stay apart for long. They were two halves to the same whole. Once they stopped fighting the magnetic pull, Castiel stopped hating himself so much and Dean stopped trying to destroy himself at every turn.

They didn't have those quiet moments very often. In fact, Sam and Kevin thought they went to buy food before the storm hit. Maybe they'd make it. Maybe they wouldn't. For now, sitting on the hood of the Impala with Dean's head pillowed on his thigh while they waited for the first flakes was the most important thing in the world. It was enough.

"There," Castiel said quietly.

"What?" asked Dean.

His arm stretched outward, pointing toward the first snowflakes twisting and swirling to the ground. More flakes steadily fell. Soon he felt them tickling his cheeks and sticking to his dark eyelashes. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Dean's flattened palm turning up to the sky, catching flakes that melted as soon as they touched his skin. A slow, satisfied smile spread Castiel's lips wide. He shut out the world, all except the heavy weight of Dean across his lap and the fluttery sensation of blowing snowflakes in his hair.

Dean reached up and curled his fingers around Castiel's hand. It brought him back to reality like an anchor. He opened his eyes again and watched the snow collect on brown blades of grass. It resembled just a dusting in that first half hour, but the meteorologists expected more than a foot by morning. Maybe they'd go sledding. That would be fun for Kevin for once.

"This is what you dragged me out here for?" Dean asked. His words sounded harsh but his tender voice spoke of real curiosity. "Haven't you seen snow before?"

"I haven't seen it as a human man," replied Castiel, peering down at such familiar green eyes, "and I've never seen it with you."


End file.
